Odette's Story
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: Odette is the the techno-organic daughter of Optimus Prime, only she doesn't know it. Her mother died when she was young and her family kept her father and what she is hidden from her. This is how Odette met her father and learned what, and who, she really is.
1. Hi

I only own my Oc's

* * *

Hi, my name is Odette Matilda Toretto and I am sixteen years old. I am five foot nine, and one hundred pounds. I have a weird red face-like birthmark on my left hip. I have blond hair, with electric blue highlights, that reaches my knees and I have electric blue eyes. I live with my aunt and uncle, Dominic and Letty Toretto. I sometimes stay with uncle and aunt, Brian and Mia O'Connor. Oh, did I mention I have powers? I can understand animals, control the elements, I have telekinesis, telepathy, and whatever I have yet to discover.

* * *

"...ake up Odette! C'mon Odette wake up!" I bolted up, only to bash my head against my dog's head. Well he was originally my mothers dog.  
"Ow." Orion groaned.  
"I hear ya buddy." I said, rubbing my forehead.  
I got out of bed and got ready for school. I put on a brown tank-top, jeans, brown cowgirl boots, and a brown cowgirl hat.  
I walked down the stairs to see uncle Dom' sitting at the table reading a news paper  
"Odette, would you like some breakfast?" aunt Letty asked.  
I was going to answer but a car horn sounded. "That must be Mr. Witwicky, I gotta run." I said.  
Aunt Letty handed me something folded in a paper towel and my backpack. I grabbed them and ran outside.  
"Hey, Odette!" Sam said as I jumped into the back seat.  
"I take it that your aunt packed you a doughnut again?" Ron asked, seeing the paper towel  
"m hmm" I hummed, taking a bite of the glazed heavenly, fatty food.

* * *

Once Ron parked the car in front of school he turned to Sam and I. "Now have he good day you two." We nodded and got out of the car.  
"Another day in a place I like to call Hell." I said to Sam as we walked to the front doors.  
"I agree, Sparky."  
"Don't call me that Samantha!" I snapped and punched him in the arm.  
"Alright." he said, rubbing his arm.

* * *

To be continued.  
please review :)


	2. What?

I only own my Oc's

* * *

I sighed as I walked from my last class, History, to the car.  
"Oh, look, it's the freak." One of the popular girls, Beverly,sneered and her friends laughed.  
I looked around and said. "I don't see any freak."  
Beverly rolled her eyes and said. "_Your_ the freak."  
"Yeah." her lackeys said.  
"And you're stupid." I said as Beverly's boyfriend, Richard (the jock), approached  
Beverly smirked and whispered something into his ear. Richard's face darkened and he grabbed my arm tightly, too tightly.  
He dragged me to a tree and pinned me too it by holding me by my throat. He squeezed and I gasped and tried to pry his hands off  
"You know, I am getting sick and tired of you bullying my girlfriend." he hissed. _that little bitch!_ I thought as I struggled more, losing more oxygen  
I kicked him in the balls, he dropped me, and punched me in the face, before curling in a ball. I ran to Ron's car and jumped in.  
"Hey, kiddo, how was your day?"  
"Fine." I croaked and he turned.  
"What happened this time? Who was it?" Ron asked, looking a the bruises that are forming. This has happened many times before and the only person who knows is Ron. Not Sam or uncle Dom'. The only reason Ron knows is because I was helping him fix his car and my shirt slid and reveled the bruises.  
"Richard and Beverly, like usual." I said.  
Ron nodded and said. "Sam is coming. Hopefully he has an 'A' or you will be the only one to get a car." I snorted as Sam got into the car.  
"A-minus, its an 'A' though." Sam said.  
"Wait, wait, wait. I cant see." Ron too the paper. "It's an 'A'."  
"So I'm good?"  
"Your good." Ron started the car and started driving. "I did tell you that Odette is staying for the summer right?"  
"She always does dad." Sam groaned.  
"I love you too Sammy!" I piped up.

Ron drove through a Porsche dealership and Sam starts his usual spazzyness.  
"No, no, no, no, no! Dad! You've got to be kidding me!"  
"I am." Ron said, "You're not getting a Porsche for your first car, Odette though, is another story."  
"What why?! Why Odette?"  
"I told you he liked me better." I teased.  
"Odette is smarter on the road then you." Ron said as we pulled into Bolivia's dealership. I got out ans started looking for cars. Right then and there I saw two b-e-a-utiful cars One is a golden Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept and the other is a 1975 Yellow and black Chevrolet Camaro.  
I walked to the gold one and placed my hand on one of the dents and I swear I felt it shudder.  
I opened the door and gasped, not because of the perfect leather interior, but the mark on the steering wheel.  
My birthmark.

* * *

**to be continued.**  
**I am home-schooled so if I got anything wrong with the school, please let me know**  
**please review :)**

**Can anyone guess who the golden vette is?**


	3. Sunstreaker

I only own my Oc's

* * *

I cant believe this car has the same mark as my birthmark!  
I got in to the 'vette as Sam, Ron, and the owner came over to the cars and Sam got into the Camaro.  
I could almost _feel_ something strange about the car. I rubbed my thumb over the mark.  
"What do you think? Sam wants the Camaro." I looked at Ron.  
"I want this one." I said.  
"Alright, I'll see what I can do." he said, before turning to the owner. "How much?"  
"Well, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job-" he started but Sam cut him off  
"But the paint's faded"  
"Well, it's custom." the owner snapped.  
" huh "Custom" faded? that makes no sense."  
"It's your first car so I wouldn't expect ether of you to understand." he turned to Ron, "Five Grand...each"  
I coked on my spit and Ron said. "Not going over four, sorry. She isn't ether."  
Sam and Ron started looking at other cars when I suddenly heard a really high-pitched noise. I ducked to the ground and covered my ears as car windows shattered.  
"Two grand each." The owner said shakily.

* * *

I walked over to my new "car" with the keys and got in. I started it and listened to the engine purr.  
I drove out of the lot and as I was driving to the store my phone rang. I answered with my Bluetooth.  
"Hey, uncle Domino." I teased.  
"Must you always call me that?" He asked exasperated  
"Yes, I must. Anyway why'd ya' call?"  
"I was hoping you would want to visit her grave."  
"No." I know I was being blunt, but what's the point in going to the grave? I't not like I would ever get any answers. She's gone, end of story.  
"Why?"  
"She's dead, it's not like we can have a conversation. I am not going, end of story." I snapped, pulling onto my dirt track.  
"But-" I hung up after parking.  
"When will he learn to quit?" I groaned.  
I got out of the car and looked at it.  
It needs a few dents beaten out, a new paint job, and a wash.  
"Alright, I know you are different. No normal car would have the same mark as my birthmark." I said, feeling like a moron.  
Nothing happened.  
"Alright, I am an idiot." I said.  
"No, you are not; in fact, you are quite the opposite." the voice came from the car.  
"What are you?" I asked.  
"That is something I cannot divulge in at the moment, however, lets say I am a sentient car." he said.  
"Do you have a name?" I asked.  
"I do, it's Sunstreaker. What's yours femme?"  
"Odette Toretto." I said, "Nice to meet you Sunstreaker."  
"Likewise, squishy."

* * *

I walked through the store and grabbed Golden yellow paint and headed towards the check-out.  
I walked out to Sunstreaker and put the paints into the trunk and got in.  
"Where we going to now, femme?" he asked.  
"Back to Sam's and call me by my name," I snapped before adding, "Sunflower."

* * *

I ran up the steps to the bathroom and pulled out my Camo tie-side bikini. I looked at the horrendous scar that started from my right shoulder and ended a little bit under my left breast. I threw on some short denim shorts and a white tank-top. I put some makeup over my bruises before going outside.  
I ran outside and into the shed and grabbed two buckets, two sponges, soap, and rim cleaner. I poured soap into the bucket and filled it with water. Then, with a smirk, I tuned the hose on Sunflower.  
He jerked and said. "That's _freezing_ femme!"  
"Suck it up Buttercup." I said, hosing him down and he growled.  
"Hey, Sparky, you talking to someone?" Sam asked as he walked out of the back door.  
"I was talking to my car, Sunstreaker." I said. It's not like he'll believe me anyway so what's the point in lying?  
"You named your car?" Sam asked with disbelief.  
"Yup. Ya' know, your car look a lot like a bumblebee." I said, looking at the ordinary car; at least I hope its ordinary.  
Sam rolled his eyes and got to washing his car  
"You going to the party later?" Sam asked.  
"We weren't invited, Sam." I said  
"You did get an invitation, though." Sam said.  
"No, I burned the damn thing. I am not going to go just to look like a fool, Samuel." I snapped.  
"Please Sparky." Sam begged. I sighed.  
"Fine, but Miles rides with you." I said, hosing Sunstreaker down. I put everything away and went to the guest room to change.  
_Why do I let him talk me into things?_

* * *

**to be continued **  
**please review :)**


	4. could this be love that I am feeling?

I only own my Oc's

* * *

I walked into the guest room and opened my duffle bag. I pulled out a black spaghetti-strap tank-top, Black leather jacket, black leather pants, and my black leather boots that have a 3'' heel. I got dressed, grabbed my sunglasses, and went outside.  
"Ron, this one is uneven." Judy said, messing with the path  
"Yeah, probably." Ron said, tending to the grass.  
"This one's wobbly."  
"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon." _  
_No he won't, I thought as I walked to Sunstreaker. I got in and leaned back, waiting for Sam to get his ass out here.  
When Sam got out of the house he started walking though the yard. idiot, I thought as Sam and Ron argued about footprints on the grass.  
"Does Odette walk in my grass when I ask her not to? No." I rolled my eyes at Ron's comment.  
Once Sam got into his car, Sunstreaker started his engine and followed Sam, with me pretending to drive.  
"Are you sere your not going to crash?" I asked as he pulled out of the drive. Hey, I didn't want to die in a car crash.  
"I am not going to crash squishy." Sunstreaker snapped.  
"Whatever you say, Sunflower."  
"Stop fraggin' calling me that insect!I should squish you now!" He hissed and I shrunk back at the venom in his voice, not the threat.  
"Okay, sorry." I said, looking out the window.  
He sighed and said. "No, I am sorry. I just lost my temper. My brother called me that along with "Sunny"; I have been looking everywhere for him."  
"If you want drop me off somewhere and you can leave and look for your brother." I said and he slammed on the brakes.  
"No! I couldn't do that. I *sigh* I have to protect you, If anyone know who your father was or knew you were related to him, they would hunt you down." Sunstreaker said as he continued to follow Sam.

* * *

I got out of my car as Sam and Miles got out of Sam's car. They walked over to the "Party"., the only person there that is my friend is Mikaela Banes, Trent's girlfriend.  
I sat on Sunstreaker's hood and felt him shudder underneath me.  
"What are you doing?" a familiar voice said.  
I fell of of the hood and the man who startled me.  
He's about 6', has blond hair, and indigo eyes.  
"Who the hell are you?" I demanded as I got up.  
"Don't you recognize me, squishy?" he said, crossing his arms.  
I gasped. "Sunstreaker?" he smirked.  
"You got it right, femme."  
"How? what? when?" I asked.  
"It's called a Holoform. It allows me to appear as a human."  
"So you are a sentient car that can produce a solid projection of a human?" I asked and he nodded.  
I heard am make a smartass comment and I walked over and grabbed Trent's wrist as he went to punch Sam. HE was quick enough to punch me in the ribs and then the face as soon as I let go of his hand.  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" I heard Sunstreaker yell.  
I was to dizzy and busy wheezing to notice Trent and the others leave and Sam kicking Miles out of his car to get Mikaela.  
"Hey, Sweetspark, are you alright?" I was shocked at at Sunstreaker for being so gentle as he placed me in the passenger side of the car.  
"I'm just dizzy." I said, "If you can get me to Sam's place, I can take an Aspirin and put an Ice-pack on my head." he nodded and drove me home.

* * *

"Odette, what happened?" Ron asked when saw Sunstreaker's holoform lead me to the back deck and help me sit down.  
"I was punched and Sean here helped me home. Could you get me some-" I was cut off by Ron  
"Aspirin and an Ice-pack" he said as he went inside.  
I looked at Sunstreaker and smiled. I was starting to have strange feelings for him. No not because of the holoform, because of his personality.  
He returned the smile.  
Ron came back out, handed me the stuff, and said. "So are you two, ya know...dating?"  
I felt me cheeks heat up as we both said. "No!"  
Ron laughed and said. "Sure"  
I rolled my eyes at him as he went inside.

Could what I be feeling for Sunstreaker be...love? I thought. 

* * *

**to be continued **  
**please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I only own my Oc's

* * *

"So...Can you tell me what my Dad is like?" I said, holding the Ice-pack to my temple.  
"Well," Sunstreaker said, "Lets just say he's a great leader and is very compassionate."  
I nodded. "What do you do for fun?" I asked.  
"I am an artist and my brother and I are pranksters" he said, "You?"  
"I am a bit of a prankster myself, but I love to race." I said, smirking.  
"Really now?" He said, sitting in the chair across from me.  
"It runs in the family." I said, "Grandpa was a racer, Uncle Dom' is a racer, aunt Letty is a racer, aunt Mia is a racer...well only when she wants to be, uncle Brian is a racer, Mom was a racer, _I_ am a racer."  
"Was? Did your Mom quit racing?"  
"No, she died." I said bitterly.  
"Oh, sorry I asked."  
No,no,no. It's fine. You did no wrong." I said, standing up, before falling.  
"Are you alright?" Sunstreaker asked, helping me up.  
"Yeah, just dizzy." I said.  
"Aw, how cute!" we tuned to look at Judy.  
"Uh, this isn't how it looks. I fell and Sean helped me up." I said.  
She smirked and said. "Uh, huh. Anyway Letty wants you to go home for a bit, she found something and she wants you to have it. Bring your boyfriend with you."  
"Alright" I said

* * *

The next morning I walked out to Sunstreaker and got in. I gave him the directions and he started driving.

We arrived and Sunstreaker's holoform and I got out and walked up the drive. "UNCLE DOMINIC!" I yelled.  
"In here!" We walked into the garage.  
"Dom' meet Sean, he's a friend from school- and before ask, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend that happens to be a boy." I said and they shook hands. I looked at the 1970 Dodge Charger R/T that Dom gave me.  
"What model is this?" Sean asked.  
"A nineteen-seventy Dodge Charger R/T." I said, starting it up.  
"Hey, why don't we go to the track?" uncle Dom' suggested.  
"Sure. Here you can dive the 'Vette." I winked, tossing the keys to "Sean".  
I got in my Charger and Dom got into his Daytona.

(Sunstreaker's pov)

I was in my Holoform, leaning against my Alt. form watching Odette kick Dominic's aft and I couldn't help but laugh. Wait...what? This femme doing something to me and I like it. I think I am falling for her. I want to tell her how I feel, but we just met. After we get the cube, then; then I will tell her, I decided.

* * *

**to be continued **  
**please review :)**


	6. Giant Droid Death Match

I only own my Oc's

* * *

(Odette's Pov)

I sat in Ron's garage, leaning against Sunstreaker, watching a movie on my laptop.  
"Go! Move it, will ya? Aw, you're letting him blow right by ya! Can you believe this guy? Come on! Don't just...!Ninja kick the damn rabbit!" I snorted while taking a drink of soda, causing it to come out of my nose.  
Sunstreaker started laughing and I said. "Knock it the hell off!"  
"C'mon, you just had your drink come out of your nose, it was pretty funny." he defended. I rolled my eyes and continued watching the movie.  
"Hey Donny, looks like this one is suffering from shell shock."  
"Too derivative." Donny replied.  
"Well, I guess we can really shell it out."  
"Too cliché."  
"Well, it was a shell of a good hit!"  
"I like it! Step up!"

"Prowl, really needs to see this." Sunstreaker laughed.  
"Why is that?"  
"Lets just say, it will be hilarious."  
Suddenly the Garage door was slammed open and Sam ran inside.  
Sparky my car was stolen, help me follow them." Sam said  
"No. Tomorrow we can file a stolen car report." I said and Sam grabbed his bike before leaving.  
"Idiot." I muttered, turning back to my movie.

"Not even close, Zip Neck. Professor and Mary Anne. Happily ever after." the man said to the teen as they worked on an old truck  
"No way, Atomic Mouth, Gilligan was her main man. They'd be married and have six kids by now.  
"Gilligan was a geek, Barfaroni!"  
"You're the geek, Camel Breath!"  
"Dome head."  
"Elf lips!"  
"Okay let's give this a try, funkoid!" the man said as he finished the engine  
"Here it goes... What are we on?"  
"Uh, G."  
"Here it goes, gak face!"  
"I'm ready, hose brain!"  
I laughed as the truck darted forward and the man had to jump out of the way.  
"It worked." The teen said and the man threw an oily rag at him.

I turned off the movie and said. "We can finish this later, I need to get some sleep. See you in the morning."  
I walked into the house and laid down on the couch.

* * *

I awoke to find myself on the floor I got up and walked outside. I noticed that Sam's car was back as I walked over to Sunstreaker.  
"Get in. There are some people you will need to meet." Sunstreaker said and I got in.  
"Wait, I need to let Sam-" I said but Sunstreaker cut me off.  
"Bumblebee is going to collect him." Wait...could this "Bumblebee" be Sam's car?  
"Who's Bumblebee?" I asked.  
"Sam's car. Sunstreaker said, slamming on the brakes as a Saleen S281 police car cut us off.  
"Uh, I don't remember police cars having stickers that say "To punish and enslave". Sunstreaker, something is off about the cop car." I said and he punched it, following the cop car.  
"I know. He's our enemy and he's after Sam."  
Sam's car, Bumblebee, pulled into an abandoned parking garage and knocked over a large black and white robot.  
"Holy crap." I said as Sunstreaker followed Bumblebee after Sam and Mikaela got into Bumblebee.  
Sunstreaker and Bumblebee stopped next to each other in an alley ans shut off their engines as the robot/car stopped in front of the exit of the alley. When the car moved, Sunstreaker and Bumblebee sped forward.  
Sunstreaker made a sharp turn and opened his door and I fell out. Bumblebee did the same to Sam and Mikaela. The two cars changed into robots and had a defensive stance in front of us. I pulled Sam and Mikaela away from Sunstreaker and Bumblebee as they fought with their enemy.  
Suddenly the a small silver robot jumped off of the bad robot and ran towards us.  
**"Need the glasses, Witwicky! Must get the glasses and Prime's daughter."** he said. Wait! I can understand him?  
The small silver robot tackled Sam and Sam lost his pants. I kicked the thing away as Mikaela ran off. It ran at me and I electrocuted it. It started dancing around as I kept a continuous amount of electricity.  
Mikaela then chopped the things head off with a power saw.  
"Lipstick Tazer!" I said. I had to  
"Not so tough without a head are ya?" Sam said punting the head.

We turned to see Sunstreaker and Bumblebee on the hill. "What is it?" Mikaela asked.  
"It's a robot. But like a, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced... robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Sam said and I rolled my eyes.  
"Samantha it is not Japanese." I snapped, walking over to Sunstreaker, who placed me on his shoulder. Sam started walking to Bumblebee, but stopped when Mikaela said. "What are you doing?"  
"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already, besides the gold one has Sparky on his shoulder." Sam said.  
"Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match." Mikaela snapped.  
"I think it wants something from me." Sam said, walking closer.  
"What?" Mikaela asked.  
"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page." Sam said, and I groaned.  
"You are the strangest boy I have ever met." Mikaela said.  
I grinned and said. "Welcome to my world."  
"SPARKY!" Sam yelled  
"Yes Samantha?" I grinned as he flipped me off.  
Sam turned to Bumblebee and said. "Can you talk?"  
Sunstreaker rolled his eyes and suddenly shifted into his car form. I shrieked at the feeling of falling before landing on the driver seat.  
"You ass-hat! Could you not warn me? God!" I yelled and he laughed.  
"Where are we going now?" I asked.  
"To meet a few...friends of mine." Sunstreaker said.

* * *

**to be continued **  
**please review :)**


	7. Meeting the bots pt1

I only own my Oc's

* * *

(Odette's Pov)

Sunstreaker drove down the road to where he needs to meet his friends as I started nodding off.  
"Go to sleep, I shall awake you when we arrive at our destination." He said and I snuggled in and quickly fell asleep.

I awoke to someone touching me. I wasn't awake enough to realize it was friendly to in instinct I punched the person.  
"Fraggit femme!" I looked to see Sunstreaker in his Holoform holding his nose and my hand throbbed. I could tell it was bleeding. Man I hit him really hard, I thought as I got out and helped him up.  
"I am sorry, I didn't realize it was you. I thought it was...someone else." I said.  
"It's fine, femme. Good shot though. I think you broke my Holoform's nose." He said and I laughed.  
Suddenly a famed Semi, a rescue Hummer, a Pontiac Solstice, and a GMC Topkick Pickup drove into the alley and parked in front of us. Suddenly all the cars/trucks transformed. I looked up at Sunstreaker as I moved closer to his foot, kind of hiding behind him.  
The flamed one knelt down and said. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?"  
"Yeah" Sam said.  
"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." the flamed one said.  
The Hummer then spoke up.  
"But you can call us Autobots for short."  
"Autobots" Sam said as if testing the word on his tongue.  
The solstice did a back flip and said. "What's crackin', little bitches?"  
"My first lieutenant." Optimus said, "Designation: Jazz."  
"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz said, sitting on a abandoned car.  
"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam demanded.  
"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web. My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Optimus explained before introducing the Topkick.  
Ironhide pointed large cannons at Sam and said. "You feeling lucky, punk?"  
I put myself between Sam and Ironhide and said. "HEY! WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU, ASS FACE?!"  
"Easy, Ironhide" Optimus said and Ironhide put the cannons away.  
"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons." Ironhide said.  
Optimus gave Ironhide a look before continuing. "Our medical officer, Ratchet."  
The Hummer smelled the air and said. "Mmm. The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with one of the females."  
I looked at sam and backed away. "Ew."  
"The blond haired female has many injuries. Mostly they are out of sight." Ratchet continued.  
_Aw damn..._

* * *

**to be continued **  
**please review :)**


	8. Meeting the bots pt 2

I only own my Oc's

* * *

(Odette's Pov)

"The blond-haired female has many injuries. Mostly they are out of sight." Ratchet continued.  
_Aw damn, _I thought as Sam looked at me, shock clear on his face.  
"What? Odette, what have you been doing?!" Sam screeched  
"It's nothing Samuel." I growled.  
"I mean it Odette!" Sam said.  
"And I mean it Sam-hey!" Sam grabbed my arm and bent it behind my back. I laughed inside because he wasn't holding my arm that tightly.  
I back flipped over Sam and said,"Really? Sam, Trent got a lucky shot. I rarely lose in a fight. I don't want to hurt you, Sam, but if you don't stop, I will."  
Sam took a couple of steps back, hands up, and said, "Alright."

_"Soulja boy off in this hoe_  
_Watch me crank it_  
_Watch me roll_  
_Watch me crank that soulja boy_  
_Then super man that hoe_  
_Now watch me you_  
_(crank that soulja boy)_  
_Now watch me you_  
_(crank that soulja boy)_  
_Now watch me you_  
_(crank that soulja boy)_  
_Now watch me you_  
_(crank that soulja boy)_" I looked at my phone and pressed Ignore. It was Dom'  
"Really Sparky? You have_ Soulja boy_ as your ringtone?" Sam asked in disbelief.  
"Yes I-hey!" I said as Sunstreaker picked me up. I glared at him.  
"Can you _not_ give me a _warning?!_" I yelled to Sunstreaker as he passed me to Ratchet.  
"Hold still, femme. I am going to run a scan to check your injuries." My eyes widened and I started squirming.  
"No! Put me down!" I yelled but Ratchet just gripped me tighter. I went limp and let him scan me.  
"Primus..." Ratchet breathed, "What happened to you, Sparkling?  
"Why are you here?" I heard Mikaela ask.  
I listened to what Optimus had to say and when he finished I turned to Sam.  
"See I told you, you should have not put your glasses on Ebay."  
"What are the damages, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.  
"She has three broken ribs, many bruises, several fractures, one of the fractures is on her helm." Ratchet reported and I groaned.

* * *

**to be continued **  
**please review :)**

**sorry it's short and it took me so long. I am fighting writers block and it's kicking my aft**


End file.
